


Our Way

by kitten_nc



Series: Game Of Survival [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Timelines, Alternative Universe - Military, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blood, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Characters Are In Their Twenties, Cliffhangers, Crying, First time writing, Graphic Description, Haikyuu!! AU, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memories, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Rebels, Refugees, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sci-Fi, Short Chapters, Sugawara Koushi & Akaashi Keiji Relationship, Tension, Timeline What Timeline, War, not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_nc/pseuds/kitten_nc
Summary: He took a deep breath, finally touching the wooden door in front of him. He wasn’t bothered by the screechy sound it made when opened. Iwaizumi felt relieved. He was satisfied with finally being able to be there. Even if he was late. He stared at the room, eyes widened and his body cold. The ease was gone the second he noticed.The place was empty.





	1. I'm On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fic so, I hope that you like it. It's very short because at least, 98% of the time I didn’t knew what I was doing but I still gave it a try.

**IWA-CHAN!?**

**IWA-CHAN!**

The tall brunette shouted but didn’t get a response. He leaned his back to the wall and swept his eyes with the collar of his shirt, clearing his vision. His breathing unsteady and his heart trying to escape his chest. The burning fluid still running down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, kissing his clenched fists and letting the emotions take over. _Where are you?_ He thought.

*******

Iwaizumi rushed his way through the deserted city. His red stained hands holding tight onto his gun. Heavy steps fluttering the sand under his boots. His senses sharp for any danger in his proximity. _‘Only a few meters left.’_ He thought. _‘Only a few more.’_

Iwaizumi got delayed dealing with a troop that assaulted him on his way to the checkpoint. Fatigue started to arise but Iwaizumi didn’t stop running. He took a deep breath, finally touching the wooden door in front of him. He wasn’t bothered by the screechy sound it made when opened. Iwaizumi felt relieved. He was satisfied with finally being able to be there. Even if he was late. He stared at the room, eyes widened and his body cold. The ease was gone the second he noticed.

The place was empty.

Iwaizumi heard a loud explosion from afar. He looked through the window hole on the wall, hands trembling. He knew exactly what it meant. _He_ was near and definitely in trouble. Iwaizumi ran towards the cloud of black smoke that was formed, heavy steps on the flat concrete. His pace quickened at the sound of gunfire. Lots of them. Iwaizumi was two thousand meters away when another detonation occurred. The shockwave dropped him off his feet and thin sand covered his vision. He uncovered his ears and heard two more gunshots and then…silence. Complete silence. Frightened, he stood up and ran again. His heart beating so hard he thought it would break out of his chest.

His body froze to the horrifying scene. Dead bodies plastered on the pavement, crimson puddles around them. Limbs and organs scattered on the floor. The scenery was a disturbing one. Even for Iwaizumi who though he was already used to it. He walked through them, scanning every one of the bodies. His heart skipped a beat every time he approached one and sighed in relieved every time it was not _him_.

_P-TAFF!_

A few meter away, a single gunshot was fired. Iwaizumi startle at the sound and ran towards it, loaded gun on his hands. He halted once inside the building. He could feel warm tears running down his cheeks. Iwaizumi approached the injured man lying on the building floor. He opened his mouth to call him but nothing came out. Not a single word.

Iwaizumi pressed two fingers on the side of the man’s neck. He let out a loud relieve sigh when he finally sensed a weak throb on his fingertips. He swept the tears off his eyes, taking heavy breaths with every move he made. Iwaizumi took out a knife and a bandage roll from one of his pockets. He hurriedly cut open the man’s pant on his right leg and applied pressure with the bandage on his knee to stop the bleeding. That would make it difficult for both to get out of that place. Once Iwaizumi finished wrapping his knee, he rested the man’s head on his lap.

 _His_ beautiful face covered with the thin sand, dark crimson stains on his cheeks and neck, his ‘always perfect soft hair’ was now all messed up. Iwaizumi’s eyes filled with tears as he caressed the man’s cheek.

“I’m s-“, his voice cracked. He sighed, trying to calm himself.

“I’m sorry I was late.” Iwaizumi leaned his head down, touching the man’s forehead with his. His breathing was unsteady, his eyes shut and his tears now ran down the man’s cheek.

“Please…don‘t leave me.”

_Sniff!_

“Tooru, please.”


	2. Where's My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If he dares to touch him..."
> 
> \- Akaashi's screams burned through his throat. -
> 
> "...even if it's a single hair..."
> 
> \- The Commander smiled victoriously. -
> 
> "I'll kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, I would like to say...I'm so sorry! The title of this chapter is from the song “Where’s My Love – SYML”. I’m not good at writing or expressing emotions but I tried. I hope to get better with next chapters. Enjoy!

Bokuto was different. Walking restless, side to side. Running his hands through his hair, sweating and trembling.

 

"Bro, just sit down already." Kuroo jolted at Bokuto's expression. He has never seen Bokuto glared at him the way he did at that moment. His cheeks were red from anger and his hand trembled more than before.

 

Bokuto felt a warm touch on his shoulder. "He'll be fine." His vision started to blur with Suga's calm smile. He really wanted to believe Suga. He wanted to believe Akaashi was alright. That he was safe. That in two days he'll be back with them and he'll never had to go back to that place.

 

_\- "I believe there's something you want to tell me" The Commander approached an injured Akaashi kneeling on a bloody floor. He grabbed Akaashi's chin, tilting his head back, staining his hands with the man's blood. -_

 

"Something's not right" Bokuto swept his eyes, leaving his fingertips moist.

 

_\- "Go to hell" The Commander's mouth curved wider at the sound of those words, punching Akaashi's face. -_

 

Kuroo sighed, standing up. "Bro..."

 

"DON'T!" Bokuto pointed, making Suga jolt beside him. "Don't tell me everything's fine! Something's wrong and I know it."

 

_\- The Commander wiped his stained hands. "Finish with him." -_

 

Tears began to fall from his eyes, his voices cracking at every word. "I want to see him."

 

_\- Akaashi glared at him, frightened that he couldn't do something. The sound of the chains on his wrist filled up the place. -_

 

"If he dares to do something..."

 

_\- "Don't kill him." The 'cling' of the chains stopped. "Just dispose the trash when you finish." Akaashi's heart stopped and his eyes lost all hope when two guards laughed behind him. -_

 

"If he dares to touch him..."

 

_\- Akaashi's screams burned through his throat. -_

 

"...even if it's a single hair..."

 

_\- The Commander smiled victoriously. -_

 

"I'll kill him."

 

*********

 

**-Two Days Later-**

"He's not here."

 

Kuroo sighed. "He will be. Give him a couple more minutes."

 

Bokuto stood in front of a table, resting his hands on it. "He's three hours late." He tossed some pottery across the room, making it shatter as it reached the wall. Kuroo stood up, glaring at him. Making sure Bokuto understood he already knows. Kuroo knew better than anyone. He was also anxious and worried but for the sake of his best friend, he needed to keep calm. "He's never late." Bokuto’s voice was low, his head down. He rested his head on a table, surrounding it with his arms.

 

“Bokuto…” The clatter of crystal bottles made him lift his head to find a box in front of his face. “Could you help with this?”

 

Bokuto couldn’t say no to Suga. Somehow he always had a way to help Bokuto when he feels down. Bokuto saw him as some kind of angel. His warm, bright smile always made the bad times seem good. Besides, he must also feel concerned. Akaashi has been a kind friend to him and Daichi hasn’t come back in two weeks.

 

The rattle made it difficult to move silently. Both, quickly moved the boxes to the truck. As soon as Akaashi arrived, they had to leave. That was the plan. But sometimes, most of the time, the plan changes.

 

"Suga-san! Suga-san!"

 

The orange little boy startle at the sight of Bokuto. He glimpse at Suga with widened eyes. Suga leaned forward, resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Hin…”

 

"W...we need...you" He verbalized, trembling. "P...please come."

 

Suga’s concern increased. He could hear Bokuto getting impatient on his back and Kuroo’s steps approaching. "Hinata what's going on?"

 

“It’s…”

 

"It's Akaashi-san sir.” A tall boy stood behind Hinata. “He's badly injured." Suga’s body moved by itself but he couldn’t feel any strength within him. Beside them, Kuroo ran out of the house, jeering and pursuing a consternated Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing so many angst? I don’t even know myself. It just happens. It’s like a kink or something, I really don’t know. I’ll make sure to write happy things too at some point. Oh, & I’m so sorry for hurting BokuAka. My heart was aching while imagining this really happening. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	3. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation behind the wall was one of those he´d trained to face for years. Daichi knew what to do, how to move, how to get out alive but, he wasn’t doing anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, yet!

The situation behind the wall was one of those he´d trained to face for years.

 

Daichi knew what to do, how to move, how to get out alive but, he wasn’t doing anything. His body didn’t respond to his thoughts, and his hands trembled on the hold of both guns. The concrete below his boots radiated an abnormal amount of heat for a place covered by a roof. Sweat ran down his forehead, some moistening his dry lips, and fatigue began to give trouble after the long run, making it hard to breathe silently.

As Daichi pressed the back of his head to the wall and closed his eyes, he slowly exhaled the air trapped in his lungs, his pulse slowing down, acquiring his senses back. He ignored the tight sensation across his forehead, reviewing his safe zone—four walls of deteriorated concrete, and three holes: two for windows, one for a door— and the plan he managed to think of in his best record time. If anyone in his team knew about it, they would not stop until they’d surpass it. Daichi’s shoulders relaxed at the memory of his partners and friends, the ones he had to go back to and make sure they were save, and most importantly, alive.

 

He trusted his teammates and knew them weren´t weak ones but, something was definitely wrong. Their communications were jammed all of a sudden, and an ambush in a place they´d secured hours before was a bad sign.

He evaluated the plan in his mind once more before taking action.

“I’ll find you”, he whispered, dirtying his lips with the dirt on the inside of his wrist.

Opening his eyes with a last sigh, he turned to his left, running through the door´s hole and into chaos.

 

**********

 

“You better come back or I’ll never forgive you” Daichi groaned and held the pillow tighter below his face, feeling a cold breeze caressed his bare back. He knew it was too early for that harsh voice to reach his ears, not only because he was the one that slept beside the source of such voice but, because Daichi was the morning guy. He was the one that gave the first morning kiss and prepared coffee, and breakfast, not _him_.

“I know you’re listening. You wake up with the sun and that demon is already here”

Daichi sighed, tilting his head and opening his eyes to the new day but what he found was an elbow, a few centimeters from his forehead. He crouched below it, wrapping his arm around the body and placing a kiss on smooth skin. “Do you want coffee or… _Ouch!_ ” He lowered his head, soothing the pain starting on the back of his head with his left hand.

“Don’t ignore me!” Of course Daichi was ignoring. The conversation never ended well when they talked about it, and no matter how many times they´ve been through it, none of them were prepared for it. He didn´t wanted to leave in a bad mood nor leave _him_ in a bad mood.

His mind was still in the morning bliss to realize the consequences of his next action, and Daichi opened his mouth, biting the inner side of the thigh under his chin. First came a rough jump below his face, and then another rush of pain to the back of his head, making him release the bite. Daichi closed his eyes, groaning when his hair was suddenly pulled.

“That’s gonna leave a fucking mark!” Daichi couldn’t care less about the way the man in front of him hissed the words or stared at him with murderer eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time the man attempted to kill him, and it wouldn’t be the first time Daichi would let him get away with it if he ever did.

Daichi’s mouth tilted into a smirk, bearing the growing pain on his scalp. He stared back at those honey eyes he had dreamed of since their first encounter, the man’s smooth porcelain skin that made the palm of his hands burn with every touch, that small beauty mark under his left eye that he regrets noticing on their third secret date —yes, secret dates! Because Daichi refused to call the moments they unconsciously found each other anything else— and his wild, messy grey hair that Daichi was relieved to know it was a genotype characteristic and not that syndrome with some woman´s name he heard about once.

Daichi lowered his eyes to the man’s rosy lips, “Good” he whispered.

“If you don’t come back, I’ll find you and it won´t be pretty”

Daichi laughed a little. “I know you would but, don’t I always find you?” The grip on his hair softened, and Daichi tested the waters, leaning a bit closer.

“That’s not very convincing” Daichi could taste the words as the warm breath brushed his lips. He relaxed his jaw when hands cupped his face.

 

Someone always had to part away, sometimes for days or even weeks, and Daichi hated every second of it as much as he knew the other did too. He sensed it in the way the man underneath him dug his nails into Daichi’s scalp and shoulders, as if trying to hold him near and never letting go. He tasted it in the way his partner kissed him, desperate and sad, imprinting every small detail of Daichi´s lips to his as if he won´t be able to kiss them again. He saw it in the small tears that formed at the edge of the man’s eyes, the one’s he always tried to hide from Daichi but never achieves it.

Daichi tilted his head, kissing his rosy cheek and neck. It was hard letting go, every- _fucking_ -time.

“One of my arrows has your name”, the man whispered, breathing hard.

Daichi’s body stiffened, lifting his head to meet with the other’s gaze. Behind the gloss of his eyes Daichi could see the seriousness of what he meant. It wasn’t a threat like the ones they always use as jokes. They’d talked about it many times before. It was _their_ promise, that if his partner didn’t came back he would finish it, he would finish the job for _him_. As for Daichi, he knew that if he didn’t came back, his partner would hunt down whoever did it, and make them suffer so much that not even Daichi coming back from the death would stop him.

Daichi had seen it before, how mad his partner can get and how much damage he can inflict—not a fan of the memory but, helped for future references—he didn’t want _him_ to be like it again.

Daichi intertwined their fingers, and pressed a soft kiss on the inside of the man’s wrist, and then on his lips.

“Save it for another time. Trust me, I’ll find you”

 

**************

 

Daichi couldn’t think of anything but the enemy in front of him.

 

After two shots, soldiers started firing back. Daichi recognized them as _Corps_ —soldiers from Dictator Okazaki´s army. Their green and black uniform confirmed it, and the polarized yellow crystal of their helmets shined with the sunlight.

Daichi didn’t waste time firing to the ones near the truck. Once both soldiers were on the ground, he slid to the cargo truck, covering from the bullets that came from the other side. Daichi checked the door. Locked. _Dammit!_ Two soldiers were already dead but, he couldn’t know how many were behind the truck just by listening to gunshots. He needed a change of plan and fast.

While thinking of a new way out, the gunshots ceased, and Daichi glanced under the truck finding four black boots approaching fast. _Fuck it!_ He crawled quickly under it to the other side. He had to act before they started to think like him so, once both soldiers where on sight from under the truck, he shot them dead before they would find him. Daichi stayed still under the truck for a couple of minutes—some of the worst minutes of his life—and when the silence let him know he didn’t had company, he started breathing again and crawled out.

 

Daichi took a moment to look at his surroundings, see where he was. The streets around him seemed to be abandoned, houses with windows broken and doors missing. Concrete walls displayed graffiti’s of a decapitated black wolf inside a red circle, a symbol well-known for _The Ravages_ —a small rebel organization known for their cruel methods and murderer members. They appeared a couple of months after _The Resistance_ commence, and even though both were groups of rebels who had the same goal—take back their freedom—the reason they gave for also going against the resistance was: _“The Resistance is being too soft to the enemy”_.

Daichi´s body froze, staring at the symbol on the wall. The sound of gunshots had to be enough for some ravages to be on their way, not meaning good news for Daichi. After disarming the soldiers and loading the truck with everything he could find useful, Daichi broke its window and started it, quickly leaving the place. Anxiety overtook him, and his arms trembled. If any of the ravages found him, driving a Corps vehicle and trespassing their perimeter, it would be the end of the road for him, even if he was a member of the resistance. The ravages didn’t care about that, you were either with them or dead. He needed to leave the area immediately; know that everyone in his team were save. That an arrow wouldn’t reach the head of the ravages leader before the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for updating sooooo late. I was having some trouble finding a plot for the story since my first intentions with this weren’t to continue it but, I’ve finally created one. I have some drafts to finish and I really take a lot of time reviewing, and deciding what to write ‘cuz I personally don’t like my way of writing so…
> 
> Unfortunately, updates won’t be fast (because the island I live was hit by Hurricane Maria almost four weeks ago and the public services—including communications—are having problems. Now, I’m busier with work and university but, I’ll do my best.
> 
> Thanks for reading. You can leave kudos or a comment if you like. Have a nice day! :)


	4. Going Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything went downwards after that.
> 
> Akaashi’s muffled screams filled the air in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! AUTHOR HERE!
> 
> I can´t express you guys just how sorry I am for updating so late. Writing is a hobby I do in my free time (and I don´t even know if my writing style is a good one), that’s why I don’t have a deadline for updates.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven’t noticed, I’ll finish this fic with two more chapters. It doesn’t mean I’m done with it, it’s just that I feel like the story is getting confusing and unorganized (with the multiple POV thing and some of the settings) so, I kind of decided to start with one POV at a time and from the beginning in a new fic.
> 
> The only thing I haven’t chosen is which pair to begin with so, I’ll let you readers decide. The pairs/relationships are on the tags above. Who should I start with? Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Chapter 4 is up next. Enjoy!

_Breathe. Everything will be fine. Breathe._

 

He tried not to think too much of the amount of red his eyes were capturing in the room. His hands trembled, the grip on the utensils too tight. The metallic stench had never been a bother but, now it felt like it was choking him.

 

“Suga, there’s too much blood” There, someone had said it as if he needed to be reminded of how his best friend was dying in front of him. Even though Kuroo’s voice sounded strained, his composure in the situation was a big help. He stood beside Bokuto, doing his best effort to restrain the worried man while he worked on the procedure. It wasn’t something they hadn’t done before, both Suga and Kuroo, but this time was different.

 

_The moment Hinata had said their friend was injured his mind stopped working, body moving on his own to the kitchen, hands wondering between small crystal bottles in the cabinet —the clinging sound resonating through the walls. Hinata, who had tagged along, crouch on the floor with a faucet connected to the sink as he filled a bucket with water. Bokuto and Kuroo had stormed out of the safe house seconds after the announcement, and Kageyama had hesitated a moment before leaving his rifle on the couch and following them._

_Everything went downwards after that._

 

Akaashi’s muffled screams filled the air in the room.

 

“Hold a little more” Suga bit his bottom lip, digging his glove-covered fingers were the —now bloody and discarded on the floor— surgical clamp once was. The wounded man arched his back and clenched his teeth on the cloth between his lips, reacting to the pressure inside his skin. He pressed a little further into Akaashi’s wound, his chest aching with the sight of his friend, and he was sure he’d never heard their blonde teammate speak that softly to anyone.

 

The moment the sight of his free hand on Akaashi’s ribs started to blur, Suga closed his eyes and breathed slowly, shutting down the painful screams, the comforting whispers and the excruciating plea to just _stop_. Suga wanted to listen to Bokuto, whose red cheeks were moistened by tears, his white and black hair now stained with his lovers’ blood, and his screams carried too much pain for Suga to fully ignore them. _Just a little further, just a little more._ A few seconds after, he finally felt his fingers twitch to the sensation of his aim, and with a hard pull, the exploration came to an end. Akaashi led out a hard gasp, resting his body on the stained bed sheets once more. Kuroo’s grip on Bokuto’s upper body fell, and he anxiously kneeled beside Akaashi, foreheads pressed together and murmuring —what Suga believes— comfort words and apologies.

 

Now that Akaashi´s life wasn´t at risk, Suga expected to be somewhat relieved by it but, the heaviness in his chest didn´t ceased completely. As his fingers danced around a bloody round-pellet-like pill, Suga noticed he´d seen it before, inside dead bodies in the forensic room back at the HQ. They had been suspicious about them but, the test results showed this pills were just nothing more than empty capsules.

 

Although the results had always been the same, Suga hadn´t been convinced. He stored the pill inside an empty crystal container, and passed it to the ginger beside him. “Don’t lose it”, his voice lower than he’d expected.

 

If the situation were different, the others would take him for a crazy person, giving such an important piece of evidence to Hinata. The young man was known for being too energetic, and a little clumsy sometimes but, Suga trusted him. He´d known the boy for years, and after Akaashi, Hinata was one of their best spies. The kid had guts, courage, and talent. Besides, no one dared to question Suga´s decisions, or call him crazy anyways.

 

He observed as Hinata nodded once, and rushed down the stairs, container in hand. Silently, and with Bokuto´s help, Suga cleaned and stitched the open wound on Akaashi’s abdomen. The other two men occupied themselves, cleaning the used tools and bloody floor. “Let´s move him downstairs and start with the blood transfusion” As if God himself had commanded it, everyone in the room left their current work to do as Suga had ordered.

 

Bokuto carefully carried his partner to the first floor room, Tsukishima connected the blood bag to the catheter in Akaashi’s pale arm, as Kuroo dipped small towels into water, and placed the bucket near Suga’s reach. He bathe the wounded man´s body, dressed him with a clean change of clothes, and made sure his vitals were stable.

  

 

 

 

Two hours later and the heaviness of the air still surrounded them. The comfort of the L-shaped couch wasn´t that relieving anymore, making Suga shift his position too many times. Everything had went wrong and he knew it, anxiety building in his mind as the responsibility of being in command rested on his shoulders. He sighed into the palm of his hands, elbows propped up on his knees, before glancing around.

 

Behind him, Tsukishima, their genius hacker —or gigantic blonde nerd if you ask Bokuto— sat at the round kitchen table, counting metallic arrows. He had been in charge of activating their security system right after Akaashi had been stabilized —thirty-five motion sensors carefully placed in a three mile radius around the safe house. Sensor’s sensitivity measurements were displayed in his stickers-covered laptop screen, placed on the same table. If anyone, or anything, were to appear, there was no way they could evade being noticed.

 

Not far to his ten, the younger odd duo sat side by side in front of one partially opened window. Kageyama scanned the outside surroundings through the small opening, left leg bent to his chest, chin resting on his knee, and his right hand on top of a sniper rifle on the rectangular coffee table. Hinata sat quietly on his left side, his legs crossed and head down, as he reassembled their handguns for the fifth time.

 

It wasn´t strange to see them close to each other, everyone knew the odd duo had never been apart for a long period of time, and even when they were separated, somehow they found each other. What it did capture Suga´s curiosity was the silent tension that surrounded them. They were usually loud and bickering at every chance they got, now only the _click_ and _clack_ from the reassemble could be heard from their side.

 

Suga slowly exhale the air trapped in his lungs, a small amount of dizziness taking over the void inside his head.

 

At the end of the hallway to Suga´s right, silence was the only thing that crept from an opened door. Suga had made the best he could with what he had, but everyone knew it wasn’t enough. Akaashi’s blood lost had been restored, and he was healing without any complications, yet. Bokuto hadn’t left Akaashi’s side since they brought him in, and now, they slept together at the first floor room —carefully laid down on the bed beside his wounded partner, left hand resting in between dark locks, the other; with their fingers intertwined, his head tucked against the crook of Akaashi´s neck— as Suga had left him after his recent check-up.

 

_Breathe. Everything will be fine. Everyone was fine._

 

Suga kept repeating it to himself, over and over inside his head, trying to convince his mind of it. With trembling hands, he brushed the grey hair locks from his forehead, and intertwined his fingers at the back of his neck. They needed a new plan, and now he was the one in charge of it.

 

Second-in-command Sugawara Koushi, an outstanding surgeon at the Resistance HQ in Ariox, and the first soldier selected for the resistance most dangerous and distinguished military team, was now praying for a miracle in a small, abandoned house with a dirty, old couch and half of his team either injured or missing. He kept his mind occupied on Akaashi´s last vitals, anything to keep it away from the thoughts that loomed inside his head.

 

It wasn´t until a cold touch to his intertwined fingers that he noticed the heat of his own skin. Goosebumps ran through his limbs, startle gaze meeting a pair of soft hazel eyes. His shoulder immediately relaxed at the sight of Kuroo, leaning to the touch of his teammate hand drawing small circles on his back.

 

“They’ll come back” Kuroo’s smile was small but, sincere and full of confidence. Suga’s nerves stopped twitching, and couldn’t help but wonder if this was the way they felt with him. That was his job. He was the one who made their teammates swim through that sea of anxiety without the thought of drowning. He’s the pillar who always push them to never blind themselves with the negativity in their path, that there’s always a way. Suga couldn’t help but to let the corner of his mouth lift, just enough for it to look as a smile, even if it was a weak one.

 

“You do know he always finds you, right?”

 

Suga hummed. Kuroo’s smile growing a bit more.

 

“He might be immune to death by now. I mean, he’d managed to survive years of living with me and Bokuto, and he’s going out with the man who tried to kill him. _Twice_.” Kuroo chuckled. Suga did too, warmth growing in his chest, the heaviness in it gone.

 

“And let’s not forget about _those_ two.” Kuroo’s eyes scanned the floor, as if looking for the words to continue. “They’ve been through too much but, if they’ve survived _that_ and haven’t kill each other already, no one will.”

 

Suga hummed again, feeling the strength return to his body. If this was the results of all his pep talks, then he was certainly satisfied with it. It was reliving. He was worrying too much. He turned facing Kuroo, the skin below his eyes crinkled with the biggest smile he could give him. Suga patted his shoulder before walking towards the kitchen.

 

“We’re in a forty-eight hour lockdown.” The blonde lifted his gaze from the arrows in his hands to meet Sugawara’s. Behind him, Suga could here steps approaching, he imagined it could probably be the young duo. “Whatever happens, we’re leaving in two days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can leave a kudo, comment or subscribe if you like :')

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I chose a sad story to write about IwaOi. Now I want to keep writing it and turn it into a happy ending. So, what are your thoughts about it? You can leave a comment. I’m always willing to learn new things. THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
